


Bonded

by Creej



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter always knew he had a special connection to Neal but he found it was more special than he realized.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves mental communication. To avoid confusion on the part of the reader, Peter's thoughts will be denoted by a "-" and Neal's will be denoted by an "*".

It was Peter who first realized that he had a rather...unusual connection to Neal Caffrey, the felon in his custody, his CI, his partner and his friend.

It had started during the chase. He'd occasionally get a brief flash of sound, of a street or house or a phrase and, arriving on the scene, he'd find the clues that told him it was one of Neal's jobs. At first, he put these flashes down to intuition then to how well he knew his quarry. It wasn't until year three, near the end of the chase that he realized it was much more than that. The flashes gave him information that intuition and knowledge couldn't - where Neal was at that moment, who he was with or if he was alone and, most surprisingly, what he was thinking. At the moment he was thinking - almost desperately - that he needed to see Kate.

So, it wasn't just the tail he'd had put on Kate that told him where Neal would be, it was Neal himself. He knew it was perhaps an unfair advantage but with someone as slippery as Neal had proven himself to be, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't surprised when Neal offered him his hand at the end of the chase, knowing it was partly respect, partly in congratulations on a game well played. He'd also felt a brief flash of...something that he knew came from the other man.

Once Neal was tried, sentenced and locked away, Peter put him out of his mind, going on to other cases. For three years, seven months, Peter barely gave him a passing thought. Then he began feeling nervous...and excited. Since he was in the middle of a stack of embezzlement and money laundering cases, Peter knew they weren't his feelings. His mind went back to the chase and his inexplicable knowledge of what Neal was thinking and doing. A slow smile curved his mouth as he realized Neal was planning something and the chase would be on again.

Then the tip on the Dutchman came in and he couldn't spare any thought to Neal or what he might be planning. Still, it hadn't come as much of a surprise when Diana told him Neal had escaped. Yes, he was angry and irritated but it was mostly because of the group of young agents he'd dubbed the Harvard Crew for blowing up the evidence in the bank. Some of it was for Neal because, since he was the only one to even come close to catching the conman/thief/forger, he'd been yanked off the case to track him down.

On the way to the prison, his questioning of the warden and viewing the tapes, he began to see where Neal was and where he was going. It surprised him not at all to find out he was going to the apartment he'd shared with Kate. Through Neal he knew he was alone and the place was empty, no sign of Kate except a wine bottle, also empty.

Almost before Neal asked for a meeting in exchange for information on the fiber stuck to his jacket, Peter knew Neal was busily working through angles, plotting how he could use the FBI to find his missing girlfriend. Once Neal proposed the arrangement, he knew he'd agree, knew the Bureau would go along since having someone as smart as Neal Caffrey on their side - regardless of the ulterior motive - was an opportunity too good to pass up. The deal had been approved within two weeks but Peter let him stew in his cell until his original sentence was up.

When he picked Neal up at the prison, tracker strapped to his ankle, he could hear Neal's thought as if he'd spoken it aloud and he warned him off trying to find Kate. He also knew that Neal's agreement not to meant nothing - finding the Dutchman was secondary to finding Kate in Neal's mind. He had no doubt Neal would do his best to help him close the case - and as many others as he could - since the longer he was out, the more time he had to search. Personally, he thought Kate had dumped him with extreme prejudice and was in the wind, leaving Neal high and dry. But he knew Neal would never believe that - he was too much in love with who he thought Kate was.

By the time Neal was framed for the theft of the pink diamond, the connection had grown deeper - he not only heard Neal's thoughts, he felt physical sensations, emotions more than before, heard what he heard and occasionally smelled what he smelled. He also became aware of conflicting desires - the desire to find Kate which had been there since her last visit to him in prison was beginning to war with the desire to let her go and continue his partnership with Peter. What neither man anticipated was how those warring desires would save Neal's life on a cold day at a small airport and a plane exploded, taking Neal's dreams of a life with Kate with it. For the first time, Peter wished his connection to Neal wasn't as deep as Neal's mind went blank from shock and grief tore through his body, paralyzing him. But even then, Peter had felt something that wasn't shock, wasn't grief coming from Neal - it was gratitude but also something else...an attraction, though Neal would have denied it.

Over the following months, as Neal recovered from his grief, Peter never mentioned the attraction he knew Neal felt toward him, never mentioned the connection at all. No one knew of it, not even Elizabeth. Oh, she knew he cared about the other man, she knew he knew Neal better than anyone, she knew there was a bond between them but she didn't know how deep that bond went or what it meant.

When his partner went after Fowler, it was the bond that helped him talk Neal down even as he wished it worked both ways. He could hear the conflict in Neal's thoughts - he wasn't a killer, never had been but his rage at what he believed the other agent had done was almost enough to make him cross that line. He managed to hide his surprise when the real reason Neal backed down came across - he hadn't wanted to be separated from Peter and he was afraid his actions would make sure he was. Exacting his revenge, as much as he'd wanted it, wasn't worth losing Peter. He could feel Neal's relief almost palpably when they discovered Fowler was just a link in the chain that led to the person actually responsible for Kate's death.

But even then, Peter could feel that Neal was letting her go, putting her in his past as a pleasant memory, someone he'd loved along the way. What surprised him was that Neal was putting him in Kate's place. He wanted with Peter what he'd had with Kate but he knew it was a futile wish. Peter was married, he had Elizabeth, he certainly wouldn't want a felon, someone as damaged as he was even if he was interested in men. But Neal being Neal would take what he could get if he couldn't have the prize. And Peter let him, admitting to himself that he was attracted to the man in his custody. He knew Elizabeth was aware that his interest in Neal was more than platonic, that he wanted more than a friendship, more than a working partnership and had given him her tacit blessing. It was up to Neal to make the first move to avoid any suggestion of coercion...but Peter could give him opportunities to do so.

He began spending more time with Neal outside work, getting to know him as a friend rather than a criminal, occasionally catching Neal with a look of consideration. He allowed the casual touches he gave Neal to linger a little longer but not long enough to raise questions, his hand on the small of his back slipping a fraction lower to just above the curve of his ass and watched Neal's reactions closely. To his relief, Neal didn't mind the attention, welcomed it even but his thoughts revealed that he was convinced he didn't have a chance.

"You should tell him, hon," Elizabeth said one evening after Neal went back to June's.

"He needs to come to me," Peter said. "There can't be any suggestion of coercion. None."

"And telling him would be coercion?"

"Some would look at it that way," Peter said. "And they'd see it because they wanted to."

As it happened, Peter didn't have to tell him - Neal found out on his own by a most unusual route.

WCWCWCWC

Neal's eyes flew open, the dream still vivid in his mind - so vivid that he could still feel Peter's mouth on his, his hands caressing him, seeking out the intimate places and he became aware of his almost painfully hard cock. As he reached to bring himself to completion, he was startled to feel Peter's slightly calloused hand grip him firmly but gently and stroke. He knew it was Peter's hand on him - he'd felt those hands often enough but never this intimately. He clutched his pillow and bit his lip as waves of pleasure washed over him, his hips thrusting into the ghostly grip. He gasped as the unmistakable feeling of a warm mouth enclosed him and sucked, the sensation traveling down to the base of him and back to the head, over and over. If it hadn't felt so incredible, he'd have laughed at the idea of getting a phantom blowjob. Then all thought vanished as he climaxed, the incongruity of feeling someone swallow around him as his come hit his stomach not occurring to him until he recovered enough to clean up. As he disposed of the tissue he became aware of a feeling of pleased satisfaction as well as a desire for more - much more - and he knew those feelings weren't his...at least not entirely. He'd been longing for Peter for months, at least since that day in the Russian Museum, when he'd almost killed Fowler but didn't think Peter felt anything for him beyond friendship. But the hand he'd felt on him...that was unmistakably Peter's. He shook his head and by the time he drifted back to sleep, he'd half convinced himself that the whole thing had been his imagination.

When Peter picked him up the next day, he noticed the way the other man kept looking at him, as if he knew a secret, a secret about him.

Neal raised his brow in question as he sipped his coffee but Peter shook his head, that knowing smile curving his lips. Neal barely resisted the urge to lean over and kiss it away, instead turning his attention to the passing scenery, trying hard to not remember the dream he'd had the night before. His gaze snapped back to Peter when he heard the low laugh coming from his partner.

"Care to share the joke?" he asked.

Peter just shook his head. "Not important," he said then added cryptically, "You'll find out. Soon I think."

Peter had reason to think the unique bond they had would soon go both ways, He'd had indications that Neal at least picked up on Peter's emotions, even when the bullpen separated them. That he was also hearing Peter's thoughts was also becoming evident. More than once Neal had accepted Peter's invitation to dinner before he'd extended it - usually when he was distracted and so he hadn't realized what he'd done. Neither did anyone else since the two of them were alone in Peter's office each time. Peter also knew about the dream Neal had had the night before - because he'd shared it. It had been much too real for them *not* to have shared it. Fortunately, Elizabeth was out of town for the next few days though she probably would have understood him gasping out Neal's name as he climaxed. He wondered what Neal had said, if he'd said anything.

The bullpen was empty except for Neal when Peter gathered his things, ready to leave for the day and quietly approached the other man's desk, his mind on something much more enjoyable than investment fraud and he smiled when he saw the blush staining Neal's cheeks.

"Never thought I'd see the day Neal Caffrey was embarrassed by something," Peter said, amused. "Care to share?"

Neal tried to scowl at him but fell just short of being convincing. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't sneak up on me," he said as he busied himself with gathering the files on his desk. He sighed. "You know, a drink sounds great," he said. "I know Elizabeth's out of town so you have to get back to Satchmo but you have time for one, right?"

"Yeah, I have time for one," Peter said, waiting to see if Neal realized what had just happened. Neal did and Peter saw the moment he did and raised a brow in question when the younger man looked at him, a bit puzzled.

"You *did* suggest we go get a drink," he said. "Didn't you?"

"I did," Peter said, neglecting to mention he hadn't asked out loud.

"Good," Neal said as he got his jacket and hat. "I thought I might have been hearing things."

As they sat in the bar, Peter decided to experiment a little. Positioning himself so he could discreetly observe Neal's reaction, he imagined himself licking a path from Neal's balls to the tip of his cock, swiping his tongue over the head and almost immediately saw the bulge appear in Neal's slacks and heard his breath hitch. Thinking it might be coincidence, Peter next thought about giving him a poke to the ribs. Neal flinched slightly in his seat. When Peter thought of caressing his face, Neal sighed softly and his eyes drifted slightly closed. He saw a smile touch Neal's mouth then was a bit startled when he felt a hand drift up his thigh and fingers brush over his cock - even though Neal hadn't moved except to bring his glass to his lips. So Neal was beginning to put the pieces together.

"About done?" Peter asked, draining his glass. "Satchmo awaits."

"Yeah," Neal said. "Let's go."

Later that night, Neal lay in bed, half asleep, recalling the dream he'd had the night before, what had happened in the bar, his increasing certainty that he could hear Peter's thoughts, experience his emotions, that he could affect his handler as Peter could affect him. He'd realized after the fact that he'd agreed to join Peter and Elizabeth for dinner before Peter had issued the invitation, had answered Peter's questions before he'd asked, felt irritated, bored, satisfied, smug, whatever Peter was feeling even though he, personally hadn't. So, perhaps the dream hadn't entirely been a dream. As he came to that conclusion, he felt a wave of approval that he was certain wasn't completely his own.

With a faintly mischievous smile, he imagined Peter lying naked on his bed, eyes blown dark with arousal, cock hard and laying flat against his stomach. He brushed his fingers lightly along the length, followed by his tongue before enclosing the head in his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a low moan and felt ghostly fingers carding through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. 

"Peter..."

He reached down to stroke his own cock but felt a restraining hand.

-Neal...please...-

Understanding, Neal continued sucking and licking Peter's cock, not finding it the least bit odd that he was alone in his bed as Peter was alone in his. His breathing quickened as he felt Peter approach the edge, wishing he was actually with his handler, could actually taste his climax. His gasp echoed the one in his head as Peter climaxed with him.

"I didn't know," he whispered when he caught his breath.

-Didn't know what?-

*How you felt...this...all of it.* He frowned a little, just curious. *When did it start? This...connection?*

-During the chase.-

*So that's how you caught me.*

-Partly. It still wasn't easy. It wasn't this...deep until the end of the chase.-

Neal tried to be angry that Peter had used such an unfair advantage to catch him but he couldn't bring himself to, not after everything Peter had done for him.

-Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning.-

*It's the weekend.*

-Do you have any nefarious plans with Moz?-

Neal's mouth quirked in a smile. *No, but you'd know if I did, wouldn't you?*

-I've never dug through your mind, Neal. I've only heard what was foremost in your thoughts.- There was a slight pause. -We'll figure it out. It's what we do.-

*Yeah.* Neal frowned. *Elizabeth?*

-She knows._

*About...?*

-How I feel about you.-

*And this...thing...this connection?*

-No, not about this. No one does. She knows there's some sort of bond but she doesn't know exactly what it is.-

*Do you?*

-Not exactly.-

Neal felt no worry, no concern in Peter's tone and he could hear Peter figuring out how this bond they shared could work to their advantage in the field. *Peter Burke, always the practical one.* His amusement was plain.

-One of us has to be.- Neal felt a hand caress his face. -Get some sleep.-

The sun was up when Neal woke the next morning and he lay still, eyes closed as he thought about the revelations he'd had. The idea - the fact - that he was known so intimately should have concerned him but it didn't. Because it was Peter. This connection they had, Neal knew, meant that he had the one thing he'd never thought he'd ever have - someone who'd never leave him, someone who'd stay, who'd be with him no matter where he went.

-I'll never leave you, Neal. Never.-

Neal smiled as he opened his eyes. "I know," he said. He paused. "You're close." It wasn't a question.

-Just turned onto Riverside. Give me five minutes.-

As soon as Peter closed the door behind him, Neal had his coat off and skimmed his hands under the T-shirt Peter wore, lifting it over his head. At Peter's raised brow, he said, "Don't tell me you didn't know."

Peter said nothing as he tipped Neal's chin up and claimed his mouth in a soft, sensual kiss, the needy sound Neal made in the back of his throat going straight to his cock. He went without hesitation when Neal pulled him to the bed and fell with him.

"I want you inside me," Neal said in his ear before giving it a light nip. His hands stroked down Peter's back and gripped his ass, pressing them together and letting the other man feel his arousal.

Peter stood and stripped as Neal wiggled out of his sleep pants, neither man hiding his admiration for the other. Peter retrieved the lube from the nightstand and knelt beside Neal on the bed. Slicking up his fingers, he reached between Neal's parted legs, finding his entrance. He stole the gasp from Neal's mouth as he gently breached him, slowly, carefully working him open - one finger, two then finally three. Finally, he slicked himself and entered his partner in one smooth, easy thrust, pausing to allow both of them to adjust.

It wasn't just the heat, just the friction that had them both gasping when Peter began thrusting. Both felt it - the deepening of their bond. A frisson of gooseflesh peppered their bodies and Neal pulled Peter down into a searing kiss as they moved.

*Oh...Christ...Peter...*

-I know.-

Neal brought their foreheads together, hands locked behind Peter's neck as they gasped towards release. Together they stiffened and Neal groaned, feeling the warmth of Peter's climax fill him as his own coated his stomach.

Peter gentled him as he caught his breath, kissing him softly as he withdrew then got out of bed for a warm cloth to clean them both.

"So this has been from the beginning," Neal said as he lay in Peter's arms.

"I didn't know it at first," Peter said. "I thought it was just intuition, knowing you as well as I did. Then I started finding the little puzzles you'd thought about leaving for me and I knew that no matter how well I knew you, it couldn't explain that."

"And when I escaped...my old apartment?"

"I knew you were planning something," Peter said. "But I didn't know what. I saw where you were going while I was at the prison." He pulled him closer. "I also knew that finding Kate was your first priority."

"I still miss her."

"I know you do," Peter said. "It's only natural. You loved her and she was taken from you."

Neal was silent for a few moments, his fingers drawing abstract patterns on Peter's chest and stomach. "Why didn't you...ah, the whole consent issue. But you knew..."

"No one else does, remember?" Peter said. "It has to be seen that you approached me if anyone finds out."

Neal propped himself up on an elbow to look at him. "If someone finds out..." He stopped. "They wouldn't give me to another handler, would they?"

"Among other possibilities," Peter said. He pulled him down for a light kiss. "But that's where this thing could help. We don't need to be in physical contact...or didn't the other night clue you in?" The last was said with a mischievous smile which Neal answered with one of his own.

"How long...?"

"Months now," Peter said. "I managed to hold off but the other night...well..." He paused then said more than asked, "You enjoyed it?"

"It was...good but the real thing is better," Neal said, running a finger up Peter's thickening cock. With a smoky look, he slid down his partner's body and wrapped his lips around the head, slowly taking all of him in, going with him as he began thrusting. His breath hitched as he felt Peter's mouth on him - even though it was impossible given their position - and it was with some difficulty that he kept his concentration on the task at hand - getting his partner off.

Afterward, as they lay in a post-orgasmic haze, questions began crowding Neal's mind - he knew they'd still have to be careful not to arouse suspicion that they had this connection, that they were partners in more than one sense.

"We'll figure it out," Peter said, tightening his arm around him.

"Elizabeth?"

Peter sighed. "I'm not sure she'd really understand this," he said.

"But you're not sure you can't tell her," Neal said.

"She'd accept what's between us physically," Peter said. "The other...I don't know."

"You're afraid she'll feel left out," Neal said.

"Yeah."

"She's a smart woman," Neal said. "I think she'd be upset you didn't tell her and she figures it out on her own. And I think she'd understand that neither of us had a choice, you know? It's not like we went looking for it." He propped himself up. "Your wife is a very kind, generous woman," he said. "I think she'd let us have this, all of it, without insisting on something in return. She loves you and she knows you love her without reservation. What we have won't change that...will it?"

"No, it won't," Peter said.

"Good, because I don't want to hurt her any more than you do," Neal said.

A few weeks later, they were both grateful for the bond when Peter was taken by an old enemy, one that Peter had put away for defrauding a number of elderly people out of their homes which he then sold, making a tidy profit. The man was known to hold a grudge and at his trial had promised to make Peter pay.

"It's like Lang all over again," Elizabeth said as she and Neal sat in the conference room while the other agents followed what slim leads they were able to get.

"We'll get him back Elizabeth," Neal said. "And I can find out things in ways the team can't, talk to people they wouldn't think to."

Elizabeth rubbed her face. "I just hope he's okay," she said. "I hope he hasn't been hurt."

"He's fine," Neal said.

"You sound so sure."

He was sure. Peter had already told him that outside a little disorientation, nothing had been done to him. Unfortunately, he had very little to go on to determine his location. "I am sure," he said. "It'll take time but we'll bring him home to you."

Elizabeth regarded him a moment then said, "To *us*, Neal." She smiled at his raised brow. "Peter told me that your partnership is...more than it had been."

"And you're not...threatened by that?"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth said. "I know he's wanted it for a while but he had to let you make the first move. I know he can love you as much as he loves me without taking anything from either of us." She paused a moment, tilting her head a little. "I also know there's something...extra." she said. "I don't know what it is but I see it when the two of you are together."

Neal was tempted to tell her but decided it was best if Peter was present when she found out, not sure how she'd react if he wasn't. At that point, Diana came in.

"Mrs. Burke, I think you should go home," she said then held up a hand to halt her protests. "We'll let you know when we find out anything. Please."

"I'll take her home," Neal said. "Then I'll see what I can find out."

-Neal. I managed to get a window open. I seem to be in a basement. Not much of a view from street level and through bars but I'm pretty sure I'm in a residential neighborhood. Not much traffic, plenty of kids running around though.-

*Anything else? Wait...let me get Elizabeth home then we'll see what we can figure out.*

-How is she?-

*Fine under the circumstances. Worried but holding up.*

-Tell her I love her.-

*She knows.*

Once he dropped Elizabeth at home he went to his loft and darkened the room, sensing it would help him focus. "Show me," he said, getting comfortable on the bed. He gasped a little as images flooded his mind - they'd never done anything quite like this before and it took him a few moments to sort through what he was seeing. As he looked through Peter's eyes, his eye for detail told him that yes, the building was in a residential neighborhood so it was most likely a house. He picked up the faint curve of a curb that bent around to the left and the pole of a street sign. A house on the corner. At his silent urging, Peter looked up as far as he could. A partial street name. As Peter's gaze dropped, Neal saw what looked like a receipt among the detritus in the window well. Peter was right with him. It may be nothing but it couldn't hurt. Peter reached through the bars and snagged the receipt then stirred through the leaves and trash for anything else that might be useful. At the very least they might be able to narrow the search area.

*Has he done anything to you?*

-Aside from a few bumps and bruises, I'm fine.-

*So what does he want?*

-I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything to me since he tossed me in here.-

*Door's locked?*

-Deadbolt on the outside. Nothing to try to pick it with. No pens, no springs - none small enough anyway - no tweezers, files, nothing. No phone either.-

*He thought this through.*

-Yeah.-

Neal felt Peter's surprise once he gathered what little bit of useful information he could from the window well. *Peter?*

-I think I know about where I am. I recognize some of the stores on the receipts, take out boxes and the bags.-

*They're not chain places?*

-Not many of those in the 'burbs. It's not only that, it's street names. One's about ten blocks from the house.-

*So you're in Brooklyn?*

-Seems so.-

*The one that's close, restaurant or store?*

-Restaurant...and I know their delivery area. We're at the far edge. And the date on the receipt is just a few days ago so it probably wasn't blown any real distance.-

Neal opened his eyes and got up, firing up his laptop and bringing up a map of Brooklyn. "Give me the address," he said, entering it into the search bar as Peter told him and located the streets from the other receipts, boxes and bags Peter had collected. They delineated an eight square block area about half a mile from the Burke's house. "That partial street name we got..." He broke into a grin as he located the only street it could be. "Gotcha." He gathered his things and headed out to get his partner.

-You should call the team. Let them know.-

*How would I explain how I found you so fast? It's only been a couple hours since I took Elizabeth home.* He frowned when Peter went silent. *Peter?* He stopped halfway down the stairs and listened intently. Faintly he heard a door open then a man spoke. Neal's eyes widened when he heard Elizabeth's name followed by what could only be the word "kill".

-Get El out! Now!-

Neal fumbled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial. "Elizabeth, Neal," he said when she answered. "No time to explain but get Satchmo and come over to June's, right now...Peter's fine but I heard from one of my contacts that someone is coming after you. So please..." They stayed on the line and Neal hung up when he heard the door close behind her, closing his eyes in relief.

-Stay there until she gets there.-

*What about you?*

-I'm fine for now. No immanent danger.- His tone softened. -You'll know if anything happens.-

The wait was interminable for Elizabeth to arrive with Satchmo and Neal gave her a brief hug before sending her up to the loft, saying "I think I know where he is. I'll bring him back."

Elizabeth nodded. "I called the office on the way here," she said. "Told them what you told me. They're sending a team to the house." She gave him the keys to the car. "Faster than the subway or a cab."

Giving her a brief nod, he took the stairs two at a time and was soon behind the wheel. *On my way.*

-Be careful when you get here.-

*Aren't I always?*

Peter's tone was dry when he answered. -Not always.-

*I'm always careful on a heist and this time I have the added advantage of having the piece *want* to leave...and I don't have to carry it.* Once he left Manhattan, it didn't take him long to locate the house where Peter was being held. He parked a couple blocks away and approached on foot. *Do you know if he's still inside?*

-I think so. I keep hearing the floorboards creak. Like he's pacing.-

*Maybe waiting for his associate to call and tell him he's finished his...errand.*

-El's alright?-

*She's fine. She called the office and they're sending a team to the house. Hopefully they'll get the guy.*

-That's my girl.-

Neal smiled at the pride in Peter's tone as he made his way to the window he'd seen. Dropping down, he crouched in the window well and looked in. Immediately Peter turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey partner," he said softly. "What say we get you out of there and home to your wife?" He glanced up, hearing the front door open and crouched further down, making himself as small as possible until the man disappeared from view down the sidewalk.

"He probably locked the door," Peter said.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Neal asked. "I came prepared. Have you out in a few." True to his word, a few minutes later, he flipped open the deadbolt and opened the door, immediately pulling Peter into a kiss. "As much as I'd like more right now, let's get you home."

Not knowing when the man would return, they took all precautions as they left the house and made their way to the car, neither breathing easily until they crossed the bridge into Manhattan.

"Call the team, call El," Peter said. "Let them know."

"I'll tell Elizabeth to meet us at the office," Neal said.

"Satch?"

"He'll be fine at June's until we're done."

They were separated while they gave their statements, Peter's was fairly straightforward - he'd been on his way to the office when he'd been grabbed and transported to where he was held. Neal's required a bit more inventiveness since he couldn't tell them that Peter had supplied him with all the information needed to find him. But he was nothing if not imaginative and they were satisfied that his street contacts had led him to Peter's location.

"That was quick," Diana said as they finished up.

"I got lucky," Neal said. "Did they find anyone at Peter's house?"

"Yeah, the team arrived just as McClelland's associate got there. Caught him breaking in."

"And?"

"Armed with a silenced gun," Diana said.

"He was going to kill Elizabeth? Just because Peter put him away for fraud?" Neal felt sick at the thought. Peter would never have survived losing Elizabeth.

"He's known for holding a grudge," Diana said. "He lost everything, including his wife, when he went to prison. He blamed Peter."

"Have you arrested him yet?"

"Not yet," Diana said. "He'll have a couple people waiting for him when he gets back."

"Jones?"

"One of them."

The expression Diana wore told Neal that McClelland would be a bit worse for wear when he was brought in. Peter had a loyal team, one that took exception when he was hurt or put in danger - like Lang had done. Neal had overheard more than one agent saying they'd be more than happy to put the photographer in the hospital for what he'd done to their boss.

Diana let out a breath. "Go on, get out of here," she said. "I don't think anyone will mind if you took the rest of the day and tomorrow."

As the three of them left, Elizabeth insisted Neal come with them to Brooklyn once they picked up Satchmo from June's. Wanting to be with Peter physically - especially after the day they'd had - Neal made no protest, riding in the back with Satchmo as Elizabeth drove them home.

-We should tell her.-

*Yes, we should. She deserves to know. She already knows some, I think.*

-She does?-

*She told me she knows there's something extra, that she sees it when we're together.*

Perceptive woman that she was, Elizabeth sat them on the couch when they got home and took Peter's recliner and said, "So, tell me."

Not pretending to misunderstand, Peter said, "It started not long after I got Neal's case..." It took a while for Peter, with help from Neal, to tell her everything, answering her questions as honestly and as fully as they could, sometimes stumbling over how best to describe what they felt/heard/saw through the other.

"So, because of this connection, this bond, you knew where to find him?" Elizabeth asked Neal.

"We both figured it out," Neal said. "He told me he realized it was somewhere in Brooklyn from the street names he found and I looked them up on a map."

"From the partial street name we saw, Neal was able to pinpoint the house," Peter said. "What'll really blow your mind is I was less than a mile from here."

"Not nearly as much as this bond you two have," Elizabeth said. She regarded Neal and said, "It wasn't one of your street contacts that told you someone was coming after me."

"I heard what McClelland said. Peter told me to warn you to get out of here," Neal said. He bit his lip. "Diana told me the guy came here with a silenced weapon."

Peter rubbed his face. "So I guess McClelland was going to release me after...and let me come home to find you."

"If I've learned anything over our marriage, he'll now go up on kidnapping and conspiracy to commit murder," Elizabeth said. "That's a lot of time."

"Yeah, he'll be lucky to get out before he needs a walker," Peter said. "Especially since a federal agent was involved."

Elizabeth was silent for a few minutes as she studied the two men in front of her. "So...this bond..." she said. "How deep is it?"

"I'll just say we had a very...interesting dream while you were out of town," Peter said, his mouth quirked.

Neal flinched a little and shot Peter a mock scowl. "I think she gets the idea," he said.

For her part, Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "Must be *very* interesting," she said then sobered. "And before either of you ask, no, I don't feel left out." She directed her next statement to Neal. "Peter and I have our own bond, built over the years we've been together. It's not like yours, obviously but it's just as deep. I don't begrudge you yours, okay?" She let out a breath. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starved and I doubt either of you have eaten much."

Neal raised a brow at Peter who replied, "Yeah, I know."

"So am I," Neal said.

Later that night as Neal headed to the guest room, it was Elizabeth who led him to the master bedroom. "I get that you don't need to be physically together," she said when he hesitated. "But you belong with Peter as much as I do. Now, come on."

"You heard her," Peter said when Neal looked to him for confirmation.

"Come on, both of you, strip," Elizabeth said, handing them each a pair of sleep pants before heading to the bathroom to change.

"She doesn't want to embarrass you," Peter said.

"I've never been embarrassed undressing in front of a beautiful woman," Neal said as they changed.

"And she wants to give us a few minutes alone," Peter said, pulling him close.

"I have you all day," Neal said, relaxing against him.

"But not like this," Peter said. He tilted Neal's face up, kissing him sweetly but with a touch of heat. "Now, into bed," he said.

"After you."

As Neal lay on one side, Elizabeth returned, climbing in on Peter's other side and he pulled them close against him. Neal was surprised when Elizabeth reached across and grasped his hand. Neal relaxed and smiled, knowing he was accepted, that his bond with Peter - both physical and otherwise - was accepted and she wanted him there, in their lives and in their bed even though all she felt for him was friendship.

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing she understood, and drifted to sleep, wrapped in Peter's arms.


End file.
